Marasi Colms
Summary Marasi Colms is a secondary protagonist within the second Mistborn trilogy. She is the bastard daughter of a nobleman who was fascinated with the tall tales of the Roughs as a child, who grew up educating herself extensively on the myths and legends that surrounded figures such as Waxillium Ladrian and Wayne. She would later meet the two due to a marriage arrangement with her sister, Steris, and end up assisting them in the Hundredlives case when the vanishers kidnapped her sibling. After Miles was arrested, Marasi continued her pursuit of a career in lawkeeping, however with the recommendation of Wax she was able to achieve the position of the Head Constable's assistant, working on major cases that plagued the city of Elendel. She would continue to assist Wax and Wayne as the novels progressed, with a new zeal behind her abilities as a lawekeeper. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C to 9-B with firearms | At least High 8-C, possibly 7-B Name: Marasi Colms Origin: Mistborn Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early twenties Classification: Human, Misting, Pulser Powers and Abilities: Skilled investigator, Firearms Mastery, Time Manipulation (Cadmium) | All previous abilities enhanced to a significant degree, as well as all the powers of The Lord Ruler Attack Potency: Athletic Human (While she doesn't compare to Wax or Wayne, she could grapple with some of the Vanishers, and take part in largescale firefights), Street level to Wall level with firearms (Uses rifles, shotguns, and pistols on several occasions. Her weapons harmed Miles) | At least Large Building level, possibly City level (Comparable to Wax with the Bands) Speed: Athletic Human '''(She could somewhat keep up with Miles, although she was demonstrably inferior to him physically), '''Supersonic '''attack speed with firearms | '''Hypersonic+ (Marasi was able to create vacuums behind her while moving through air, and could view those vacuums form and close in slow motion. Blitzed steel Feurochemists) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Likely Class 1 to Class 50 (Should be comparable to The Lord Ruler) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Athletic Human, likely Wall level (She survived a hit from Miles, although it was casual) | At least Large Building level, possibly City level (Comparable to Wax with the Bands) Stamina: High (Like Wax and Wayne, she can stay in combat against bandits such as the Vanishers for an extended period of time) | Superhuman (Burning pewter allows one to sprint for dozens of hours without tiring), although this only lasts several minutes Range: Dozens of meters with firearms, several meters with Allomancy | Several kilometers (Should be using Allomancy of a comparable level to The Lord Ruler) Standard Equipment: Firearms, vials of Allomantic metals | All previous and The Bands of Mourning Intelligence: Above Average (Studied in prestigious high schools in general topic, and studied extensively in criminology. Works as a high-ranking member of the constables and has helped Wax solve cases on several occasions) | Higher than before (Can increase her speed of thinking) Weaknesses: Cadmium burning leaves her almost frozen in place, making her vulnerable to enemies repositioning themselves outside of the bubble | She was drawing from the Bands so fast, that they would have run out of Feurochemical reserves within minutes. She only had a limited amount of metal that was stolen from the Set's allomancers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allomancy: Cadmium' – An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used. Marasi is able to burn Cadmium, which when ingested allows her to temporarily slow down time in a bubble around her, making everything in her immediate surrounding seemingly freeze in place. Marasi typically uses this ability to trap an opponent in close range with her, allowing her allies to reposition themselves or help to arrive within seconds. With Allomantic grenades, Marasi can also store a bubble of slowed time in the cubes, and throw it at her opponents, causing them to freeze in place. Key: Base | With the Bands of Mourning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:The Cosmere Category:Mistborn Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7